


Minuet

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [27]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Daughter Wedding, Domestic Billy and Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Sex, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Soft Billy Hargrove, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: With their daughter’s wedding coming up, Billy has news to share with his kids that may affect their plans for the future.One-shot based on the song Minuet by the band The Hoodies.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 11





	Minuet

Billy was sitting in their living room staring out the window as the sun slowly set. Steve was finishing up with dinner since they were expecting two very important guests, their kids Charlotte and Beckett, for dinner. Charlotte was getting married that weekend in Napa so she’s driving down from Malibu to visit her parents who lived in Laguna while Beckett was on his way home from college for his sister’s wedding. Neither of them have any idea what’s been going on with their father’s health lately, so this week wasn’t going to be easy for anyone.

Billy’s deep in thought with one knee up on the couch and the other hanging down. He and Steve found out some news that morning, not good news, but with their kids coming over, Steve urged Billy to tell them. With Charlotte getting married that weekend, Billy really didn’t want to ruin her time by breaking this type of news to her but he rather do it now then wait. 

“Babe?” Steve calls out from the kitchen. He was finishing up with the salad and wiped his hands on his hand then went to his husband in the living room. He frowns seeing Billy perched on the couch by the picture window, silently watching the waves crash on the shore while the sun was setting. Steve went up to his husband and put his hand on his shoulder, causing Billy to jump. “Hey, it’s just me.” 

“Sorry. I was just thinking...” Billy heaves a soft sigh then turns to face his husband. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing. Just came to see what you were doing.” Steve says and sits next to his husband, resting his head on his shoulder.

Billy slung an arm around Steve’s shoulder and pulled him into his side, kissing the top of his head. Steve then started to sniffle and tears burned in his eyes because now he was thinking about it even though he promised himself he would stay positive. 

“Hey, no tears. Remember?” Billy says and looks down at his husband. 

“I know, I’m just...This isn’t going to be easy for them Billy.” Steve swallows while still wiping away his tears as they roll down his rosy cheeks. “We’re gonna be okay though right?” He asks. 

“Yeah.” Billy answers, breathlessly. “We’re gonna be just fine.” He then cranes his neck down and they share a sweet kiss together that lasted for a few heated minutes before they were pulled away by a car horn sounding from the front of the house. 

“That must be Charlotte.” Steve says and gets off the couch, pulling Billy up with him. “Go answer the door while I clean myself up.” He prompts, giving Billy a chaste kiss before disappearing into the kitchen.

Billy makes his way to the front door and opens it, smiling when he sees his beautiful daughter coming up the steps. 

“Hi daddy.” She throws her arms around her father, giving him a much needed hug. 

“Hi baby. You’re looking good.” He tells her, smoothing out her hair before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “How was the drive?” 

“It was good. Not much traffic. Oh thanks by the way, I’ve been doing this damn diet so that I’ll fit into my dress perfectly. Once this wedding is done I’m eating tacos all week.” 

Billy snorts, bringing her into the house. “You and your tacos. You’ve loved them since you were a little girl.” 

“Yeah well they’re good so.” She shrugs, making her way through her childhood home. “Where’s mom?” 

“Right here.” Steve comes from around the corner, now cleaned up from his dirty apron with a smile on his face. “Hi honey.” He gathers his daughter in a warm hug. 

“Hey mom.” She smiles and looks at him when they pull away. “Dinner smells good. I can’t wait to eat.” She tells him. 

“Well I hope you guys like it. I made that Pasta Alla Vodka you like. I know you’re doing this crazy diet but I think you’ll be okay for tonight.” 

“Yeah I’ll be fine, besides I could never resist your cooking.” She says. 

“Thanks, sweetheart. Can I get you something to drink wine, water, soda?” 

“Um a glass of wine would be nice. Thanks.” 

“Of course. Come pick which one you’d like.” Steve tells her and they go back into the kitchen, making their way to the wine fridge under the counter. 

Billy leaned against the entryway, watching his husband and daughter smile and talk while pouring their glasses of wine. He couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying her knowing he was sick and she wasn’t gonna have him around much longer. He licks his lips and brings himself to the other room, not wanting them to see him crying to himself as what he was gonna say kept replaying over and over again in his head. 

While Steve and Charlotte were in the kitchen, sipping their wine, Billy had gone to the garage to have a beer and was happy to see Beckett pull up, eager to join his father. He had just turned 21 so Billy got one ready for him when he came walking up the driveway and into the garage. 

“Sup pops.” He greets and takes the beer before giving his father a hug. “Thanks.” 

Billy smiles and they clink their bottles together before taking a drag. 

“So what’s new with you?” Billy asks. “How’s school?” 

“School’s good. Same boring classes and shit but it’s fine. As for me well, how good can a guy without a girlfriend be?” 

“So you guys are officially done huh?” Billy asks, referencing to his son’s ex-girlfriend, Quinn. 

“Yep. Sucks but what can you do right?” Beckett shrugs and takes another sip of his beer. “It’s okay though I mean it gives me time to focus on my studies and get my degree.” 

“Exactly.” Billy says, grinning at his son. “Finish college first then worry about girls. You have plenty of time.” 

“Yeah I know.” 

When they finish their beers, they go inside and Beckett greets Steve and Charlotte with hugs and kisses. Steve was so happy to see his baby boy again since he’s been away at school for the Spring semester. 

“My handsome boy,” Steve smothers his son’s face with kisses, not letting the poor kid get a word in. “I see you’ve already had a drink with your father.” 

“Yeah.” Beckett smiles at his mother and groans when Steve presses another kiss to his cheek. “Ma, stop!” 

“Okay, okay. I just missed my baby boy.” Steve admits and Beckett’s cheeks turn bright red at his old nickname Steve had for him. He couldn’t deny being a momma’s boy that’s for sure, no matter how old he got. 

Steve announced to everyone that dinner was ready so they all sat in the dining room to eat. It was just like old times having their kids back in the house, eating dinner, talking about what’s been happening in their lives and such. 

After dinner, everyone migrated over to the living room and Billy was getting ready to break the news to his kids about his health. He and Steve sat across from them on the other couch while Charlotte and Beckett sat together facing their parents. 

“Is something wrong?” Charlotte asks. “I don’t why but ever since I got here it’s just felt weird.” 

“Yeah, I noticed it too.” Beckett adds, looking at his sister. “Are you guys getting a divorce?”

“No we’re not getting a divorce.” Steve slowly exhales as tears were already in his eyes. “Your father has something to tell you though.” 

Billy reaches over and takes Steve’s hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

“This morning I went to the doctors to see how everything was doing and they told me that it wasn’t looking good.” Billy stopped talking, his eyes began to water, and a lump came up in the back of his throat as he stared at his two adult children, seeing them as toddlers again. “I’m sick.” He breathlessly reveals. 

Both kids went pale and Charlotte instantly started crying while Beckett brought his head down to his hands, running them through his hair. 

Charlotte then gets up and walks over to her father, crying in his arms.

“Shh, shh, I know, I know, baby.” He soothes, crying himself. “I’m sick honey, there’s nothing we can do?”

“W-What do you mean n-nothing? I-I can g-get you th-the best oncologist in th-the country I-” 

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart. It’s already progressed too far to be cured. I’m so sorry you guys had to find out now before the wedding but I didn’t want to keep this from you.” He continues to hug his daughter then opens his arm up when he sees his son come over, joining them. “I love you guys so much, you know that?” 

Both kids nod while crying in their father’s arms. “You both are my greatest accomplishment, okay? Don’t let this hold you back because I’m going to be okay...We’re going to be okay.” 

“I love you daddy.” 

“I love you dad.” 

“I love you guys too.” Billy thickly swallows and lets go of his kids, looking back at his husband who was crying as well letting them have their moment. “So, who wants to go surfing?” He asks and they all laugh while wiping their tears. 

The four of them all change out of their clothes and into their wetsuits, bringing their boards down to the beach. Even at 45 and 44, Steve and Billy were still pretty good, well Billy was a pro and taught both his husband and kids how to surf so now the family knew how. 

It was a good distraction from the sad news, but deep down inside Billy knew it wasn’t gonna last forever.

**\---**

It was a very emotional day for the Harrington-Hargrove family, it was Charlotte’s wedding day. 

Billy walked Charlotte down the aisle and she looked beautiful in her dress. She did a great job choosing it and it flowed with her body nicely. It wasn’t anything extreme, just simple and elegant, exactly how she liked it. Steve hasn’t stopped crying since he saw his husband escort their daughter down the aisle and Billy was holding it together for the sake of his daughter. 

When Billy gave her away, she whispered a quick ‘I love you’ into his ear then kissed his cheek and went to the altar with her soon-to-be husband. Billy then went to sit with Steve and they watched their daughter get married.

At the reception, Billy and Charlotte had made their way to the dance floor, about to share their father daughter dance. Charlotte took a lot of time picking the song she did to dance with her father knowing it’ll be extra special now that he was dying. She never wanted to forget this moment.

Their dance makes everyone in the room cry and even she was crying with Billy while they danced. 

She had her head resting on his chest as they swayed back and forth to the slow song that played over the speakers. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and she lets the music transport them somewhere else, enjoying the dance with her father. 

“Don’t cry sweetheart, you’re gonna ruin your makeup.” He tells her and kisses the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry, I just love you so much daddy. I never want this moment to end.” 

“I know honey but this moment will always stay in our hearts forever.” He says, silently crying himself. “You know, you’re going to be so happy with Nathan. I already see how happy he makes you, Charlotte. You’re made a good life for yourself and I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you daddy.” She gives him a huge hug and kiss after their dance then she goes to dance with her husband while Steve and Billy share a dance together.

Later the two men return home after their night at the wedding and Steve had a little surprise in store for his husband.

Billy came out of the bathroom and found his husband completely naked on their bed, waiting for him. 

“My, my, what did I do to deserve this?” Billy asks, cocking an eyebrow. He crawls into bed beside his husband and runs his hand along the length of Steve’s leg, up to his chest. “Have you been planning this all day?” 

“Kinda.” Steve answers and his lips pull into a tight smirk. He leans in close to his husband, just mere centimeters from his ear and whispers, “Make love to me tonight.” 

Billy was rather honored to do so since they haven’t done it in years and he wasn’t about to die without giving his husband what he wanted. 

So that night Billy made love to his husband of twenty three years. It was sweet, romantic, and lust filled. It was everything Steve could’ve ever hoped for.

By the end of it they’re both happy, panting under the sheets, while staring up at the ceiling. 

“That was amazing.” Steve smiles then turns on his side to face Billy. “Every time you amaze me.” 

“Well I do like to pleasure you as much as I can.” Billy says and kisses his husband.

Steve cuddles closer to Billy and starts to silently cry, not wanting to accept the fact that his husband is dying.

**-One Year Later-**

Steve found himself in a hospital room at his daughter’s side as she held her first child and his first grandchild. A baby boy. 

When Billy passed it was hard on everyone, Steve the most, but for Charlotte when she found out she was pregnant, she felt that there was a connection between her baby and her father. He was giving her a blessing, he knew she’d love and cherish forever. 

Charlotte was exhausted but she stayed awake so she could hold her son and introduce him to her mother. She had requested that he be in the room first then everyone else can come in because she wants to have this time with him and only him at her side. Her husband, Nathan, fully respected her decision and stood on the other side of her bed, smiling down at his son.

“So mom, I know you’re dying to know what his name is and I wanted this to be special for us, um…” Charlotte choked back her sobs and looked over at her husband trying not to cry but she couldn’t help herself. “I wanted to honor daddy in his name so we decided to name him William Blaise Parker, Liam for short.” 

Steve gasps and tears burn in his eyes hearing his grandson’s name for the first time.

“So, are you ready to meet your grandson?” She asks and the baby lets out a small whimper, opening his eyes a little bit, taking in the new world around him. 

Steve nods while nervously biting his lip and he takes his grandson from his daughter, holding him in his arms for the first time. “Hi buddy. It’s nice to finally meet you, baby. You know you have the best mommy in the world.” 

“Well I learned from the best.” Charlotte says and Steve smiles, looking back down at his grandson. 

“You guys did good. I’m proud of you, Charlotte and daddy would be proud of you too.” He tells her and bends down giving her a kiss to the forehead while still carefully holding the baby.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

“Mom! I’m here!” Charlotte just walked through the front door with Liam asleep in his baby carrier. 

Charlotte had decided to make the trip to see her mom since her husband went back to work and she was still on maternity leave, so Steve could see his grandson again. 

Being home by himself now, Steve’s gone into depression. Ever since Billy died, it hasn’t been the easiest thing in the world to love with but he’s lonely. His kids are either married or away finishing school. He hasn’t worked since they made enough for them to be better off for years to come. So it’s just him. 

Charlotte walked through the quiet beach house and set the baby up in the swing Steve has here for him when he comes to visit. She turns it on then grabs the baby monitor, going upstairs to see her mom. She found him in his room, lying on his side, facing the huge window, looking out at the ocean.

She goes over and climbs onto the bed next to him, taking his hand in hers. Steve then brings her hand up to his lips and presses a kiss to it, before having them rest at his side. He sniffles a bit and she knew he was crying again, that’s all he’s been doing since he lost his husband. 

Steve then broke the silence in the room and began to talk to his daughter, thinking back to much simpler times. “The first time I met your father he was such an asshole.” He slightly chuckles, saying it out loud to his daughter. “He was so mean but deep down I knew I had feelings for him and we fell in love shortly after that.” 

Charlotte has started to tear up, listening to her mother talk about her father in such a loving way. 

“He told me that he’ll love me until there are no more stars in the sky and they go on for eternity, meaning our love was endless...Now she’s gone and the sky’s empty.” He thickly swallows and turns around to face his crying daughter. 

They hold each other and cry together. 

“I miss him so much. I wish he was still here. I can’t do this without him. I just can’t.” He sobs, body trembling on the body.

“I know mom, I know.” This was hard for Charlotte to see her mother so distraught and broken. He lost the love of his life, how do you even move on from this? “Daddy wouldn’t want him moping around all the time. He’d want you to live your life and be happy.” 

“I know but it seems impossible to do that without him.” 

“It does, but with time you’ll be able to heal and move on. Trust me mom, no one loved you like he did and he knows that you’re going to be okay, it’s gonna be hard but you’re gonna be okay because you still have me, Beckett, and even Liam.” Just then the baby starts to wake up downstairs and they hear it over the monitor. “Speak of the devil.” She wipes her tears and sits up as does Steve. “It’s gonna be okay mom, I promise.” 

Steve sadly smiles at his daughter then she goes to get the baby while he cleans himself up and joins them in the living room, putting on a smile when he sees his grand baby again, seeing so much of his husband in him. This was Billy’s gift to them, his way of showing that he was always here no matter what. 


End file.
